


The Ball

by KUREKOTO



Series: 傲罗哈×魔药智障德 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: 14岁的哈利波特，从未见过那样炫目的场景，对舞会充满新奇和无处从来的热情。25岁的哈利波特，不怎么喜欢任何形式的大型集会，并且非常、非常讨厌舞会。—————(一样没有上下描写划面，但我吃哈德所以标了)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: 傲罗哈×魔药智障德 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> 对我写了第二篇，我只是想给德拉科穿高跟鞋，没有错。  
> 只是第一章好像沒有提到就是了xd

哈利讨厌宴会，非常非常讨厌宴会。应该说密集度高多地方他都排斥。

在霍格华兹的时候觉得舞会挺新鲜的。

14岁的哈利波特，从未见过那样炫目的场景，对舞会充满新奇和无处从来的热情。

25岁的哈利波特，不怎么喜欢任何形式的大型集会，并且非常、非常讨厌舞会。

自从考上傲罗之后，刚入魔法部时他被逼迫参加各式大大小小的宴会。不是说讨厌跳舞，而是讨厌和任何一位女士有接触之后就会登上翌日的预言家日报，不论她是否和其他人有稳定关系(这报社连露娜都没放过，还期望什么)。

而哈利为此感到无比厌倦。

他和金妮已经接近极限，对金妮感觉不到当初那样的吸引力，取而代之的是一种说不上来的烦躁感。

某部分的哈利想找个不再和她一次又一次吵架，和平的的分手方式。(不和平分手的话会很尴尬的，尤其当你确定自己和她见面的次数绝对大于每年三次。)

但更大的一部分是他觉得很难找到比金妮更加善解人意的女孩......虽然常常因为生活琐事而吵架。

哈利晓得和金妮结婚是望众所归的事，全魔法界都会为他们祝福。但问题是——哈利真的想这么做吗？  
别说魔法界，卫斯理家似乎向这件事抱持偌大的憧憬。  
荣恩，毫无意外地也有着同样的想法。即使他听了那么多双方对另一人的抱怨。

他忽然回想不起来曾经毫无在意他人目光的救世主少年，是怎么生存下来的？

不耐烦地抿了口手边的调酒，哈利为其辛辣蹙了眉头，半靠着墙冷冷扫过舞池中央划着圆圈的人们。

感谢梅林，主办人——也就是现任魔法部长——没有特别点明说需不需要带舞伴，也没说每一个人都需要跳舞。

揉着即时用了发胶仍然凌乱翘起的捲发，他无心地想着不晓得金妮的魁地奇训练还顺不顺利。

就这样过了不晓得多久——哈利忘记带上表了——场上也没有任何报时的设备。只有大到不行的窗户，鑑于不管怎么看都是黑色的，毫无参考价值。  
不想和任何人交集的哈利只好默默地抱怨舞会的不周到。

「波特......？」那声音顿了一下，「噢，真的是波特！我没想到你会来参加舞会。」  
声音的主人指尖擦着墙壁悠悠......好吧，有点跄蹉地的步向哈利。

深绿色的袍子柔软地裹住紧实的腰身，里头穿着深黑的衬衫，金色领扣。深色外袍随着动作翻滚的样子让他看起来是个优雅的混蛋。  
淡金色头发在后头部盘起了一个复杂的样式，浏海侧边梳起，唯独鬓角垂落了些金色曲线。

这一身装束大概是他的设计师友人夫妇干的好事，哈利从来没这么感谢潘西过。

噢梅林，德拉科真的很适合深绿色。  
他看上去比舞会的任何一个人夺目。是那么的优雅且禁慾。

哈利清了清嗓子，让自己看起来没有失神地看着眼前的人。  
「嗨，马尔福。」  
他做出了一个微笑，「我也没想到你会出现在这种场合。」哈利手中的高脚杯在空气中绕了几圈，「呃，魔法部的宴会。」

「我可是当今最优秀的魔药学家，魔法部怎么放过我？」  
德拉科挑起一边的眉毛，嘴角拉出哈利最熟悉的刻薄微笑，靠着墙盘起双手。

哈利忍不住咳了一声，试图止住嘴角的上扬，但随后又克制不住地跟着微笑起来，他喜欢这样自负的德拉科。

「那你又是为什么会出现在这种地方啊？不是听说救世主大人最最最讨厌舞会了吗？」  
德拉科刻意加长第三个「最」，而且顺便翻了个白眼。

哈利还是觉得自负又刻薄的德拉科非常惹人厌，但梅林，他同时也可爱得不得了。

「这个吗，很简单，长官命令。」  
从空中飘浮的盘子上取下两杯香槟，哈利的手在空气划了几个圈。

德拉科接下盛着金黄色香槟的高脚杯。  
「噢？我还以为伟大的救世主是全魔法界位阶最高的人。」

「我也希望如此。」  
哈利瘪了嘴。

看着一脸不甘愿的前救世主，德拉科愉快的举起手中的香槟杯。  
「那么致我的成功和你悲惨的失败。」

「我没有失败，只是还没到那个位置。」

「噢随便你怎么说了，你永远改变不了我的成就。」

无奈地叹了一声，哈利晓得自己在德拉科的笑容下无法理性思考。  
「致我悲惨的命运。」

眼前的人笑吟吟地饮尽金边高脚杯中的香槟。

*****


End file.
